Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for trimming hair around a human ear including a trimming profile element and an electric clippers attachment.
Description of Related Art
Haircuts are a significant component of the average person's budget. The more haircuts an individual needs in any given year, the greater the total expense. A few weeks after a haircut, men typically see the hair above their ear grow to the point it touches or hangs over the auricle. This occurrence is usually perceived as unsightly and creates the need to incur the expense of a new haircut despite the fact the rest of the individual's hair is at an acceptable length and not necessarily in need of a haircut for several weeks or more. A need exists for the average person to be able to reduce the number of needed haircuts by cheaply and professionally trimming this excess hair in a do-it-yourself manner.
A need remains in the art for apparatus to enable its user to trim the hair above the ear into a smooth and tidy curve.